Mohammed ja'kalem al-abdula
Mohammed Ja'kalem Al-abdula Mohammed ja'kalem al-abdula is a Raider and youtuber based in Saudi Arabia He is the co owner of ferrari and is a sex addict Biography Mohammed Ja'kalem Al-Abdula was born in Riyadh, Saudi Arabia to the crown prince of Saudi Arabia. At a young age Mohammed was abandoned by his father and was sent to a remote desert in the southern part of Saudi Arabia. He was granted a sum of $1 billion from his father to live there. At the age of 18, he started funding online terrorism in the early stages of the Internet, and investing heavy amounts on actions by different groups. This skyrocketed Mohammed's net worth to over $50 billion. However, in the year of 1989 he retired from his investment job, and preferred a life of taking care of his village. From 1989 to 2017 he lived a life of quietness and reportedly high sex activity, which skyrocketed Mohammedland's population to one of the biggest in Saudi Arabia. In recent times (2017), Mohammed has taken a job of an "online peace keeper" and as a YouTuber, where Mohammed targets individuals and groups he feels are (and are) evil such as: Lithifusion, Amalyce, Geometry Dash, Sea1997 (now known as SEA), etc. by raiding their social medias and afflicting major damage to their social medias. As well as a YouTuber, where he spends his time making high quality videos and movies for his massive audience. Thanks to his new found passion, his net worth has skyrocketed to over 500 billion dollars, making him the richest man in the world. This may seem unbelievable, but due to almost no documentation of Mohammed's life, most finance agencies do not recognize his giant wealth. This does not matter, as Mohammed spends millions of dollars on taking down his enemies. He has invested in a legal DDoS botnet, has legalized hacking and DDoSing in his local province of Mohammedland, where you can hack anyone that's not a citizen of Saudi Arabia. He has taken down all of his enemies, and his current target is Geometry Dash. Lithifusion has been forced off the internet, Amalyce (former username: GoombaGaming) has taken down all of his videos and is afraid to show any public internet actvity (basically digital exile), SEA's Discord Server has been raided so badly, that people there have become racist towards Muslims; Mohammed Ja'kalem Al-Abdula is also known to raid local villages by hacking their banking systems, stealing all of their money legally, and burning the villages almost to the ground. Mohammed has also recently taken down a digital war criminal known as Justin Scruggs. Known victims ''- Sea1997 (Has been forced to do space videos now (LOL)'' ''- Goomba Gaming'' - Lithifusion - Geometry dash Appearance Mohammed ja'kalem al-abdula is known for wearing all things Gucci, he is normally spotted wearing expensive gucci stuff including golden neckleses and golden arabic cloths including golden headscarfs and he is known for buying expensive iphones plated in gold. Mohammed is usually described to have a very rich sense in fashion. If what he has isn't gold, then its likely